True Love's Kiss
by jackswoman
Summary: This is Sleeping Beauty story with a Once twist except it's our savior who needs saving, total MadSwan
1. Chapter 1

"What did you say?" Jefferson demanded of Ruby after she gave him his tea

"I just heard that Emma got into a car accident and was taken to the hospital. Her mom and dad rushed out of here not half an hour ago," Ruby said wondering why Jefferson would be worried about Snow and Charming's daughter.

He gulped down his scalding tea and ran out nearly knocking over Archie in the process.

"Sorry Doc, in a rush."

"What was that about Ruby?" Archie asked sitting down

Meanwhile…

"Is she going to be alright?" Snow asked Dr. Whale as he came out of the operating room

"She came through with flying colors and is in Recovery, I'll let you know when you can see her," he said turning.

This explanation pacified Snow, but not David and he grabbed Whale's arm pulling him out of earshot.

"What is it you're not telling us?"

"I'm just worried about that bump on her head, David. Otherwise she's absolutely fine."

During this confab Jefferson ran in looking more rumpled than usual and went straight to the desk.

"Emma Swan, please."

The nurse at the desk jumped at the sight of him, not quite sure what to say.

"Er…Doctor Whale?" she stammered

"Yes nurse?" he asked interrupting his conversation with David

"This gentleman wants to see an Emma Swan…"

Dr. Whale glanced up and caught sight of Jefferson impatiently tapping his foot. He excused himself and walked over.

"Jefferson what are you doing here?" Whale demanded," I thought Emma and her folks hated you for the, you know…"

"That's all in the past Doc besides I'm really worried about her," Jefferson said wringing his hands.

"Ok I'll see what I can do."

Dr. Whale went back over to the Charmings and explained his request, surprised that they agreed readily.

"Well…"

"They have no problem with you seeing her and like I told them it will be a bit before she's allowed visitors."

"Ok, thanks," Jefferson replied and walked over to Snow and David.

"Your highnesses," he said bowing.

"Jefferson what took you so long to get here?" Snow asked giving him a bear hug so tight he had to "tap" out in order to get a breath, "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok your hig—"

"What have I told you call me Snow."

He nodded in agreement and walked with her to the waiting room.

"I just heard about it from Ruby and ran from the diner."

"Goodness, no wonder you look more windblown than usual."

They continued their conversation until David joined them and sat down to wait.

A/N: A little different I'll admit, but just wanted to see how this turns out, please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

_*She was walking through Storeybrooke and it was absolutely deserted. Where is everyone, she wondered turning around.*_

"Is she going to be okay?" Jefferson asked

"Whale said the operation went fine and she should wake up any time now," Snow answered patting his hand comfortingly.

When Snow said that David wanted to interject and say it might be longer due to the bump on her head.

"Oh my goodness! Someone needs to get Henry or at least let him know what's going on," Snow said jumping up.

"Calm down sweetheart, by now Whale has informed Regina what's happened and will bring him here for a visit," David said soothingly.

"Grace, I almost forgot. I was at the diner to pick her up when I got the news. Do you think Regina will pick her up as well?" Jefferson asked in a rush

He started to pace in an agitated manner torn between wanting to be there for Emma and being there for the daughter he hadn't been able to be there for until Emma came into his life.

"Jefferson, she'll be fine. You know she and Henry are friends, Regina will bring them both to the hospital," Snow said.

That calmed him down somewhat, but still he paced. _Why wasn't I there for Emma when she needed me the most,_ he cursed, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"I think I'll see if I can find Jefferson a cup of tea," David said leaving Snow and her daughter's "boyfriend" to wonder when they'd be finally get to see her.

He wasn't gone five minutes and Dr. Whale came over and told them she could receive visitors. Snow and Jefferson walked into the room to see Emma hooked up to so many machines it made Snow burst into tears to see her little girl like this. Jefferson was a bit stronger and kept his feelings hidden, though it was killing him to see her like this.

"Jefferson are you alright?" Snow asked in that quiet voice of hers

"I'd be lying if I said I was," he said tightly," Would you excuse me for a moment?"

He left the room to compose himself when a blond bundle launched herself at him.

"Oof."

"Daddy are you ok? You look upset," Grace said looking up at him," Is Henry's mom going to be ok?"

Before he could answer Henry came running up with Regina and David hot on her heels.

"Is mom okay and can I see her?" Henry asked in one breath

Jefferson stood aside to let the trio in to the room.

"Daddy, daddy?"

"I'll be fine sweetie. Let's go to the cafeteria and get ourselves something to eat," he said putting a smile on for his daughter.

A/N: So far the Hatter is torn here will he be able to rescue his princess?


End file.
